Swap
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: Kurt was a year younger than Blaine, leaving Blaine to fly off to New York with Rachel, and Kurt at McKinely, almost all of his close friends gone. Oh, how different life can be if you just swap out one person.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Blaine is a year older than Kurt, and he goes to New York with Rachel while Kurt finishes school. This is what would have happened, if we simply switched one person out. Klaine angst as fuck, with some other... Ships that I'm not giving away. Will be multichaptered and shit. Woo hoo, just read.**

 **I dont own Glee**

* * *

"Face it - Rachel Berry was the groups undisputed star. So the question is: Who is the New Rachel?" Jacob Ben Isreal waved the microphone in Kurt's face, earning a scoff and an eye roll. Leave it to Jacob to already cause unneeded drama in the glee club. _Again._

It was even worse when Tina, Brittany, and Sam _all_ leaned forward and collectively answered, "I am." confidently.  
Great.

"Come on, guys. I was one of the original members. I've been in this club longer than all of you." Tina countered as the bell rang. The group followed her into the hall, Artie and Kurt exchanging a look.

"So was I, Tina, that means nothing." Kurt eyed the girl, noticing her sudden change in clothing.

"Yeah, experience has _nothing_ to do with talent." Sam grinned at Tina.

"Also wrong." Artie muttered. He was unheard, unsurprisingly.

"Look, guys, I have the most dancing talent, _and_ I'm the hottest. And I've made out with all of you. Including Kurt."

"I mean, she's not wrong." Kurt shrugged and Artie snorted, high-fiving the taller boy.

"That's my _man!_ " He whistled, and Kurt giggled harder.

"So it's only fair that I, Brittany S. Pierce, am the new Rachel."

Kurt heard the rest of the group's arguments as he turned into his language class with Artie. "I wish Blaine was here. He usually leveled out the amount of crazy and sane in glee."

Artie shrugged and rolled up to his desk, Kurt moving the chair for him. "I expected this to happen. Glee is mostly about the competition."

"Whatever. It's my senior year, I'm not gonna let 'The New Rachel' ruin it."

* * *

Blaine smiled down at the baby in Sue Sylvester's arms, surprised at the tenderness in the woman's voice. He really had never heard her talk in anything less that an angry whisper. But what they say is true, being a mother changes you.

"I'm s _o_ devoted to her." Sue carefully placed her baby in the crib, before turning around and shouting, "Kitty! Get in here!"

A small, very Quinn-like cheerleader walked in, adorned in the Cheerio's logo. "Yes, Coach Sylvester?"

"I need you to change Robin's diaper and sing her a lullaby." Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Hobbit, this is Kitty. She's my new head-bitch." Kitty smiled at Blaine, who offered one back. "She's like a young Quinn Fabray, except not pregnant, manic-depressive, or in and out of a wheelchair."

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but Kitty beat him to it "Shouldn't you be in college or something? I thought gay people were all successful overachievers." She said, a little bit too sweetly.

"I am- I mean-"

"Oh, don't pay attention to Kitty." Coach Sylvester said, smirking slightly. "Even if it's just as the rest of the world does too."

She circled her desk and sat. "I'm actually proud of you, Private School, you're a real trailblazer. It used to be the ex-football players that would lurk the halls of their old high school, but you've proven that gay, bowtied ex-show choir champs can also be just as pathetic and sad, clinging desperately to their past like an unwanted fungus."

Blaine sputtered slightly. "I-I'm not- Not pathetic, okay? My classes at Lima Community College start next week-"

"I'm sorry, I tuned out the second you opened your mouth. You're boring me. Keep living the dream, hobbit."

Blaine stood there for a few seconds, wanting to say something, but no words formed in his brain. He finally sighed defeatedly and turned, leaving Sue Sylvester's office and trying to convince himself that she was wrong.

* * *

"GLEE!" Mr. Shuester shouted as he entered the now almost-empty room. Everyone cheered happily, grinning at their teacher. "We are now coming off a national championship! But now, it's time to look forward. And thanks to glee now being the coolest club in school-" The statement was answered with some whoops and shouts. Kurt laughed at Sugar's dancing in her seat. "-this shouldn't be a problem."

Kurt grinned at Artie excitedly. "Finally, maybe I'll have a year where I _don't_ get shoved into a different array of lockers."

"Keep dreaming, kid." Artie said, and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yes, we've lost some huge voices." Everyone exchanged sad looks. "But we still have some _huge_ ones in here. And I promise to do everything I can to replace the ones we've lost."

"And on that note... I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, last year's show choir MVP, Wade Unique Adams!"

Artie, Joe, and Kurt were the only ones to whoop and clap. Everyone looked upset, except for Brittany, who responded, "That's a great haircut, Mercedes, but I thought you graduated?"

"Britt..." Kurt shook his head at the blonde, looking around at his classmates confusedly. Unique was a great girl, and a great singer. This was a good thing, wasn't it?

"I want to be somewhere where different is celebrated." Unique looked at Mr. Shue thankfully.

"We are _so_ excited to have you, Wade." Mr. Shue started clapping again, only to be met by the same three people responding and the rest of the crew remaining silent. "Guys. Where's the love?"

"I-I think Wade is great. But the competition for the New Rachel is already so intense-" Kurt and Artie simultaneously rolled their eyes. "-The last thing we need is another competition." Tina spoke. Mr. Shuester frowned.

"The New Rachel?"

"Every glee club needs a star performer. Rachel was that, and now that she's gone, many of us want the job." Sam responded.

"Okay." Mr. Shue rubbed his temples. "We don't win with stars. We win as a _team._ One that supports new members. I don't want to hear any more of this... This New Rachel garbage, okay?"

"Thank you." Artie sighed, glaring at Sam, Tina, and Britt.

"Have a seat, Wade."

Wade sat beside Kurt, who smiled and hugged her. "Welcome, Queen." He greeted, giving her a big smile. Artie waved. "Artie Abrams."

But their greetings were ignored the second Kurt let go, and Unique turned to Tina. "Make no mistake. Unique _will_ be the new Rachel."

Tina glared at her, and Britt and Sam leaned forward. "We decide this on our own then." Sam spoke. "Thunderdome style. Five o'clock, in the auditorium. Bring your talent."

"I don't understand what's going on." Sugar whispered to Kurt, eyeing their four friends. Kurt rolled his eyes. "They're competing for the spot of 'New Rachel'. It's stupid. Don't get involved."

Sugar frowned. "I could just _buy_ us a New Rachel, guys. I know plenty of loud brunettes."

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe he was actually sitting here, judging his friends as they danced and sang _Call Me Maybe._ First off, a horrendous song choice, and second off, he hardly wanted to get involved at all. When the music ended, Sugar stood beside him and clapped excitedly.

"Bravo, brava! A wonderful performance! Almost as good as if I did it!" She exclaimed. Everyone smiled politely at her, before turning to Artie.

"So, Artie, who's the New Rachel?" Brittany asked expectantly. Everyone offered their biggest smiles, almost posing in front of the boy. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"We'll see. I have to go over my notes with my co-judges here. I'll have your answer in two to eight business days." He rolled out of the auditorium, Sugar and Kurt closely on his heels- er- wheels.

"Are you actually going to choose?" Kurt frowned at him. Artie shrugged. "I dunno. Probably. Maybe if I choose Tina I'll get in her pants again." Kurt snorted.

"Want to come over? My dad just bought a new TV, and there's a new Doctor Who tonight." Kurt offered.

"Sure thing."

* * *

"So... How's Santana?" Kurt asked the blonde across from him, after much badgering about the New Rachel, they finally got to normal, friendly topics.

"She's good. Just... Really busy with cheerleading practice, and it's hard making out over Skype." She responded, a slight sadness in her eyes. Kurt frowned and squeezed her hand.

"She'll visit soon, I bet."

"A no-chocolate soy for Britt, and a medium drip for the pretty boy." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's head, who laughed slightly.

"That was cheesy." He smiled up at his boyfriend, who was adorned in a Lima Bean apron.

"You loved it."

Kurt shrugged cheekily as Blaine sat in the third chair. "So, can't wait till Friday!"

"Why?" Britt tilted her head.

"Glee club auditions?" Blaine frowned.

"Oh yeah." Brittany nodded.

"It'll be nice." Kurt sipped his coffee and Blaine looked down at his lap.

"Is it depressing that I'm more excited than either of you?" He asked.

"No! Not at all, Bee." Kurt shook his head as Brittany responded, "Yeah, a little bit."

"Excuse me? Garcon?" Kitty, from a table in the corner, shouted at Blaine. Kurt turned and frowned at her, about to reply with something bitchy, but Blaine waved him off.

"Yes? How can I help?" Blaine smiled at her as he walked over.

"My iced latte is too cold." Kitty crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It's... an iced latte..." Blaine responded, tilting his head and trying to keep his smile.

"It's an iced latte that's too cold."

"I-"

"Blaine! You have to refill the biscotti barrel!" His boss shouted.

"Make me a new one." Kitty said, glaring at him. Blaine swallowed slightly and picked up her coffee, turning around to see Kurt and Brittany at the door. Kurt waved and made a 'call me' sign, following Britt out. Blaine sighed and nodded.

"I'll be back... With your coffee..." He took Kitty's rejected latte and brought it back to the counter, mumbling under his breath about 'bitchy, pony-tailed blondes' and inability to spend normal time with his boyfriend.

* * *

"Artie, you've had enough time already. So, who is it?" Tina asked the wheelchaired boy determinedly. Kurt looked around the lunchroom distractedly. It felt empty without Blaine.

"You can't rush the casting process." Artie replied calmly. "My genius needs its dream time."

Kurt laughed slightly at that. "I thought you were all great." Sugar nodded. "Not as good as me. But still great."

"You guys are the glee club right?" A girl with light brown hair and a knock-off designer shirt stopped at their lunch table, tray in hand. She was pretty. "Hi. I-I'm gonna try out. I'm a sophomore here, my names Marley."

Kurt opened his mouth to invite her to sit, but Tina was speaking before he could. "Great. Well, lots of competition this year. Good luck to you." She responded shortly. Marley simply smiled and left.

"She's pretty." Kurt watched her go.

"She looks in shape too. Bet she'll be a good dancer." Artie smiled excitedly. "We actually have good looking, in shape kids trying out this year. We won't need Lauren Zices or Jacob Ben Isreal to sway in the background this time."

Wade sat beside Sam, smiling at everyone. She had on perfected eye shadow and beautifully done blush, it looked like it had taken a long time. "Unique offers her greetings and salutations."

"Hey Unique." Sugar grinned at her.

"Wade." Sam hissed. "You can't wear that makeup and stuff in here. You have to know how this place works, it's like _Game of Thrones._ " Kurt shot Sam a look.

"Unique... The peace between us and the popular kids is weak. Winter is coming and it's not gonna take much for us to get knocked back down to the bottom." Artie said, keeping his voice kind.

" _Artie._ " Kurt chided. Sugar frowned.

"Maybe you should save Unique for performances and be Wade for the rest of the time." Artie finished, casting a guilty look at Kurt. Unique looked at Kurt, pleading for help, but Kurt turned and saw Kitty and her football friends watching them from the other end of the lunch room. He shrugged and looked down at his food.

"All right..." Unique said slowly. "I'll go... Take off my face then..."

Kurt hated himself for not sticking up for Unique. But he also hated slushie facials. He didn't know which was worse.

He was a horrible person.

"Hey glee people." Kitty said, taking Unique's place.

"Hey Kitty. Artie responded quickly, flashing a fake smile. Kurt just glanced at her.

"Yo, did you see the new lunch lady?" Kitty's football friend, what was his name? Isaac?, asked loudly. "She's so fat, they took a picture of her last Christmas. Still printin'."

"She has to wear a watch on both wrists. 'Cause she covers two time zones."

Kurt heard his friends laughing, but he kept his head down, glancing sideways at Artie, who looked equally uncomfortable.

"Hey. Maybe she has a medical condition. Or she swallowed someone with a medical condition." Brittany said, frowning. Everyone laughed again, but Kurt knew Britt wasn't joking. At least she knew it was wrong.

"Right, Artie?"

Kurt looked at his old friend, expecting him to refuse. _Begging_ him to refuse.

Kurt looked from Kitty and her friends, to the lunch lady, to Kurt, and then said, "When she sits around the house, she really sits around the house."

"Attaboy!" Everyone clapped and hooted. Kurt stood, picking up his lunch tray.

"I don't feel well." He said quickly, leaving the lunch room as fast as possible. God, what was wrong with him? First Unique, and now the lunch lady? He would apologize to Unique later, he guessed. He really needed to talk to Blaine. Last year, hell, even this summer, he would have never made fun of another human without reason. He was so used to being in Unique or the lunch lady's shoes, he wouldn't conflict something like that on someone else for anything.

Popularity really did change people.

* * *

Kurt sat beside Blaine in the auditorium, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Blaine asked, smiling at the other boy.

"Long day."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Later."

"Okay!" Mr. Shue grinned excitedly at everyone. "Let's get started."

"And remember, everyone, we're looking for superstars." Kurt said, turning on the video camera.

Blaine's heart fell when none other but Stoner Brett came onstage, starting his rendition of 'Get Poppin'. It truly was terrible, and you could tell that Brett had smoked one too many joints before his performance.

Next, they watched a girl whip around to dubstep, spinning her arms and whipping her hair.

"Are there words to this song?" Blaine frowned at Kurt.

"Ooh. She gotta go." Unique shuddered behind him. Kurt tried his best not to laugh.

A cute, dark skinned boy came on the stage next.

"Hello sir. What's your name?" Mr. Shuester smiled at him.

"Jake."

"Got... Got a last name, Jake?" Mr. Shue asked, furrowing his brow.

"Ah... No. Just Jake." The boy responded slowly, taking the microphone stand in both hands.

"Oh... Kay. Well then, show us what you got, 'Just Jake'." Mr. Shue glanced back at Blaine, shrugging.

Jake sung beautifully. He was on tempo, and his voice was low, and sweet. He was definitely a shoe in.

Mr. Shue stopped him mid-song, raising his hand and smiling. "Okay, Jake, thank you."

The boy stopped and frowned. "I don't get to finish?"

"We've got a lot of people to see."

"I've been practicing!"

"We've seen enough. Thank you." Mr. Shue said, slightly rudely. Kurt frowned. Jake was good, did Mr. Shue not think so?

Jake backed up, clenching his jaw and grabbing a music stand, throwing it across the stage.

"That was rude and unacceptable." Blaine spoke. Mr. Shuester held up a hand.

"I'll handle this." He stood. "Jake. Why don't you pick up the music stand?"

Jake just watched Mr. Shue for a second, before bowing, and leaving the stage.

"Next!" Blaine called, rolling his eyes at the dramatic demeanor of the boy's exit.

Kurt smiled widely as Marley took the stage, giving her a small wave, which she returned. She announced her song (New York State of Mind, a good choice, in Kurt's opinion) and began singing.

Her voice was low, in her chest, which not many people could do. She was amazing, too, and she had a stage presence of talent and magnificence. Kurt grinned at Blaine, whispering. "Damn, she's good." He nodded.

When Marley finished, everyone clapped and cheered, completely in awe of the girl's voice.

"Thank you! Wow, now that's what I call star quality. What do you guys think?"

"Ten!" Sugar said, nodded excitedly.

"She was good. Really good." Kurt agreed, grinning at his teacher. Everyone else looked less than excited.

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room with Tina, to be greeted with the sight of Blaine lining up sheet music, in categories.

"Artie, go around, not over it!" Blaine said quickly. Artie scoffed and rolled his eyes, twisting his chair and just missing the papers.

"Thank you, Dottie, you're dismissed for the day." Tina said as a small freshman handed her a lavish cupcake. Kurt stared at it.

"What is... Oh god." He rubbed his temples as she handed it to Artie.

"It's not a bribe." Tina said, smiling sweetly at Artie. "Because we all know that Rachel told me _herself_ that I'm the new Rachel." She raised her voice at the end, scanning the choir room.

"MVP in the house!" Unique announced as she entered, clad in a dress, makeup, and a wig.

"Bro, I thought we agreed you'd only wear that stuff onstage." Sam said, frowning at Unique.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Blaine crossed his arms. "This club is about diversity and acceptance! Or at least it used to be. And who cares about the 'New Rachel'?"

Tina ignored his remark, turning to Artie. "Quit stalling, Artie. Who's the new Rachel?!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged at Blaine. Britt, Sam, Unique, and Tina all circled around Artie with anticipation.

"Tell us." Brittany demanded.

"After meticulous deliberation and an online pole," Artie said, rolling out of the circle an turning to face everyone. "The New Rachel is..."

He paused for effect.

"Kurt."

"How?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Britt, you were a close second." Brittany fist pumped, smiling and sitting back down.

"I came in third?" Tina said, offended. Unique opened her mouth to argue.

"Let's not worry about third or fourth." Artie spoke quickly, eyeing the two girls nervously.

"What do you hate strong black women for?" Unique said as she wielded her fan against Artie's throat as a weapon.

But before Unique could hurt Artie, Mr. Shue walked in with Marley.

"Guys, this young lady gave one of the best performances I have ever seen, hands down." He announced. Marley grinned behind him. "Let's give it up for our newest member, Marley Rose!"

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Marley, on behalf of all the New Directions, welcome!" Kurt said happily, ignoring the eye rolls his statement received.

"Thank you. I'm really excited to be here." She said happily.

* * *

"Of course I think you should be the lead soloist." Blaine shrugged across the lunch table from his boyfriend. "But can I give you some advice? Even when Rachel was at her _most_ controlling, she still made sure everyone was included."

Kurt looked down at the lunch table guiltily. "You're right. I felt so bad for Unique. I-... I'm just sick of being at the bottom. I mean, Everyone in glee was at the bottom, but I was even below them." He shrugged. "But you have a point. I'll... Say something next time." Blaine smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Can I give you advice?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

"You can't... Be here anymore, Blaine."

Blaine set his coffee down and nodded. "I know. I get it. I'm pathetic." He chuckled sadly.

"No! Shut up, bee. You're not pathetic, you're just stuck. You belong in New York, not Lima Ohio."

Blaine smiled at him. "And I'm reapplying for NYADA. I can't just go to New York, Kurt."

"Why not? Who needs NYADA?" Kurt shook his head. "And believe me, I'll miss you like crazy, but I can't see you stay here like this."

"What about us?" Blaine asked quietly.

"In a year, I'll be there too, but we're strong. We can do long distance, we're freaking Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Power couple of McKinely." Blaine laughed at that, smiling at Kurt.

"I love you." Blaine said softly. Kurt grinned.

"I love you too. And I'm never saying goodbye to you, like I promised."

* * *

"Hey, guys." Kitty said as she sat down the next day. Kurt grimaced. "So, since we can't do a homecoming float with all white people, I say we do a float with all white flowers."

"That's a good idea." Brittany said, smiling innocently.

"We need a float? Why don't we just ride her?" Isaac pointed at the large lunch lady again. Kurt frowned at him and looked up at Artie, who was already picking at his food and trying not to pull attention.

"Her boobs look like grocery bags of soup." Sugar giggled. Kurt glared at her.

"Sugar-"

"That's really mean." Marley interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Kitty looked Marley up and down. Kurt looked back and forth between the girls, surprised.

"You don't know her. You don't know what her life is like." Marley replied.

"So? Why do you care?" Kitty laughed.

"Because she's my mom." Marley said. The table went silent. "I thought you guys were different." Marley stood and left and everyone sat there, staring after her.

"She's right." Kurt finally said, picking up his lunch tray and following Marley out.

He tossed his lunch as he left the lunch room. "Marley! Wait!" The girl spun on her heels in the hall, her eyes full of tears. "I'm really sorry. They're... Usually not like that. I don't know why it's happening."

Marley sniffled and shrugged.

"I told them you were right. Glee club... Used to be a place of such... such acceptance. It was the first place I came out in. The only place I could hold my boyfriend's hand without punishment."

Marley finally smiled slightly and nodded. "It's alright. I... I was done eating anyways. It's just Kitty."

Kurt nodded. "Do you... Wanna help Mr. Shue organize sheet music? He usually does that during lunch, and I used to help my freshman and some of my sophomore year. Whenever the bullying got bad and I would get egged in the lunchroom."

Marley nodded, smiling. "Sure. I'd like that."

* * *

Blaine sighed nervously as he walked through the doors to the airport, suitcase wheeling behind him. All he'd take to New York, the rest he sold or put in storage.

He boarded his flight and sent one last 'Boarding now, Love you, thank you' text to Kurt, putting his headphones in and playing comforting music. He could do this. He was Blaine freaking Anderson.

* * *

Kurt was ecstatic when he heard that the entire glee club apologized to Marley, losing their popularity status, but gaining their family-like friendship and comfort again. Kitty hadn't taken it well, but who gave a shit about her? Glee was back to what it was supposed to be; Accepting, and full of misfits.

Talented misfits.

Not to mention, no one had said anything about Wade being Unique at school again. In fact, the glee club loved it. She had such an energetic stage presence, and she was fun to be around.

Kurt was, however, woken to reality when he left Spanish only to be greeted by a cold slushie in the face.

"And with that, order is restored!" Isaac announced, earning laughter from the other kids in the hall. Kurt wiped off his face, sighing softly as Artie wheeled around and handed him a hankerchief.

"Thanks, Artie." He mumbled, wiping off his face and going into his locker for spare clothes.

"No problem. I uh- I'm sorry that I was such a jerk to Unique and Marley. I know that you've been in their shoes, more than any of us, and I shouldn't have been insensitive."

Kurt smiled at his friend. "I-It's okay, really. We all made mistakes. And I guess we're back where we started, so it hardly matters."

* * *

Blaine wandered down the streets of New York when his phone rang. Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" He answered.

"god- My dance teacher's a monster, a-and I can't even go into my own dorm room b-because my roommate is some sex fiend and s-she's sleeping with the e-entire school in there!" She sobbed into the phone. Blaine smirked as he saw a short, brunette figure across the fountain.

"Maybe you should move out. Get another roommate." He answered simply.

"Yeah." Rachel let out a short, sad laugh.

"Rachel." Blaine grinned. "Turn around."

Rachel froze for a second before confiding, her watery eyes instantly smiling as she ran to him, throwing herself into Blaine's arms and shrieking.

Yeah, they would be just fine in New York.

* * *

 **Review! Chap 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Blaine is a year older than Kurt, and he goes to New York with Rachel while Kurt finishes school. This is what would have happened, if we simply switched one person out. Klaine angst as fuck, with some other... Ships that I'm not giving away. Will be multichaptered and shit. Woo hoo, just read.**

 **I dont own Glee**

* * *

 _So here's what you missed on Glee:_

 _Finn is still MIA and Rachel is in New York and having a hard time because her dance teacher hates her guts. Thank God Blaine showed up so they can be classic New York roomies and sing musicals and stuff. There's a new girl in glee club called Marley and she could be the next big thing. So could this kid named Jake and it turns out he's Puck's brother and Puck totally doesn't know about him. Artie named Kurt the 'New Rachel', and Kurt was having a popularity crisis. But then the glee club became unpopular again, so it's all kind of okay now._

 _And that's what you missed!_

 _On GLEE._

* * *

Kurt sighed to himself as he sifted through his locker, collecting his books for class. It's been harder, with Blaine and Rachel in New York, Finn in the army, and Mercedes in LA. Most of his close friends were gone. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for them, obviously he was, but it was lonely. At least he had Artie here. The two boys had been hanging out a lot for the last few weeks.

Kurt turned and walked down the hall, frowning when he saw Britt standing in the middle of the walk way, people pushing past her. She was talking.

"Uh, Britt?" Kurt placed a hand on the cheerleader's shoulder. "Who... Who're you talking to?"

Brittany frowned slightly. "I thought I was doing a voice over." She said simply. Kurt nodded.

"Okay..." He just left. God knows he has better things to do than deal with that.

* * *

"Great news, guys!" Shuester shouted as he walked in. "Principal Figgins has asked us to perform at the annual back-to-school pep rally this week!"

Kurt perked up, meeting Joe and Marley's smiles.

"Now I understand that our National Champion street cred has dropped a little bit since school started, but this is our chance to really impress everyone and get it back!"

"What're we gonna perform?" Joe asked, causing Mr. Shue to smile even wider.

"Good question, Joe." He walked back to the board and began writing. "We're a family in here. And when one of our family is falling down, it's up to us to work together and pick them back up!"

Shuester scrawled _'Brittney 2.0'_ on the board and slid it across the wall. Everyone grinned excitedly.

"Oh my god! Are we doing Brittney week again?!" Tina squealed.

"I always knew there were some buried, Spears classics that the glee club had missed!" Kurt said, turning in his seat and grinning excitedly at Tina.

"You really came into your own during the last Brittney week," Mr. Shuester said, walking over to Brittany. "You showed us the best of Brittney. Youth, confidence, passion. She inspires you, and you inspire us." The glee club nodded in agreement, smiling at their friend. "So, everyone prepare a Brittney song for the week, and we'll pick one to perform at the pep rally."

Brittany just stared at Mr. Shue, her mouth full of oreo.

"And I've asked Artie and Kurt to give us a little taste of what we're looking for! Hit it!"

Kurt and Artie walked and rolled down to the stage, grinning at the blonde.

Everyone giggled at Kurt flirting with Britt, kissing her hands and her cheek. Artie and him danced through the song, their voices harmonizing high and low, until it was finished. The glee club cheered.

"So, Britt, whad'ya think?" Artie asked, smiling expectantly.

Brittany licked the cream off her oreo and nodded. "I'm once again inspired by the awesomeness of Brittney. Thanks, Mr. Shue."

The bell rang and everyone stood, chattering about the assignment. Artie followed Kurt to his locker, talking about their Language assignment. Kurt opened his locker and traded his books in.

"Do you miss him?"

Kurt turned and frowned, seeing Artie looking over the pictures of him and Blaine in his locker.

"All the time. I mean, we text and Skype every day, but yeah. Of course I do."

Artie nodded and sighed. "What about Finn?"

Kurt pressed his lips together and closed his locker. "I got a letter from him about a month ago, but nothing since. Don't tell Rachel. I don't think he's writing her."

Artie nodded and sighed as Kurt pushed his chair to the next class. "It's weird without them, isn't it?"

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah."

* * *

"This place is enormous!" Rachel shrieked as she looped around their apartment once more on her bicicyle.

"For only 18,000 a month, we could get a tiny shoe box apartment in Manhattan, or this huge one in Bushwick!" Blaine grinned, his eyes traveling up the walls and over the tall ceiling, taking in the giant room around them.

"Yeah, but what's the crime rate like in this neighborhood? It looks a little shady..." Rachel asked.

"Ah, better not look and ruin the moment." Rachel laughed. "So, should we take it?"

"Are you crazy? Living here, with you, instead of with my slutty roommate in those dorms would be _heaven_!" Rachel exclaimed. Blaine laughed.

The rest of the day was moving boxes, calling parents, signing papers, and buying dirt cheap furniture that only had a few holes, and _hopefully_ no bed bugs. Finally, the sky got darker and the city lights got brighter, and Blaine and Rachel sat on the floor of their new home, pizza box beside them, their dimly lit, new apartment looming over them.

"God, New York Domino's is so much better than Lima Domino's." Rachel sighed, finishing off her second (Third?) slice.

"It's the water." Blaine agreed.

"So... Have you heard from Finn at all?" Rachel tried to look busy. Blaine bit his lip.

"Not since you asked me yesterday, Rach." Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but Blaine cut her off. "And no, Kurt hasn't either. I called him this morning."

Rachel looked at him sadly and Blaine sighed, patting her hand. "He's just giving you your space."

"I know..." The room filled with silence, so Blaine changed the subject.

"Wanna feel nostalgic? Kurt said their doing Brittney week in glee club again." Blaine grinned as Rachel laughed.

"Oh my god, it feels like such a long time since we were in that choir room." She mused, looking out the window. Blaine nodded.

"We are living in the future, Rachel Berry." He grinned before clearing his throat. "Speaking of which, game plan."

"Oh, right."

"I'm going to re-audition for second semester at NYADA." Blaine started.

"Of course."

"In the mean time, I've applied for three jobs. One at the bakery below us, one with the music store across the street, and an internship at the local theater down the block, just to spice up my college application."

"Perfect!" Rachel grinned and Blaine laughed, truly appreciating the girl's dramatic ways at the time. It was good to have such a lively cheerleader when things were rough.

"I know this will sound kinda crazy, but I'm almost glad that I didn't make it into NYADA my first time." Blaine set down his plate. "I've really learned a lot about myself these last few months."

"I'm so proud of you, Blaine Warbler." Rachel held up her glass, and Blaine clinked his against hers, grinning widely. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings." Blaine repeated, sipping his wine.

* * *

Kurt clapped along to Tina, Joe, and Sam singing 'Three' by Brittney Spears, mouthing the words quietly.

 _"Gettin down with 3P,_

 _everybody loves counting._

 _Three is a charm,_

 _two is not the same,_

 _I don't see the harm._

 _So are you game?"_

Kurt glanced over to Brittany, who looked nothing but bored. He sighed and nudged Artie, glancing in Brittany's direction. He just shrugged in response, mouthing, _'That time of month?'_

The song continued and Kurt got lost in the music, singing along and laughing with Unique, until Brittany suddenly stood and made her way over to the other end of the choir room. Everyone frowned and watched her as she took something out of her bag and plugged it into the wall. Tina, Joe, and Sam kept singing, unsure of what to do, while everyone else just watched from their seats.

That was when Kurt realized that Britt was holding an electronic razor.

" _BRITTANY_!" He jumped out of his chair and ran over as Marley screamed. " _What_ are you doing?!" He grabbed the razor from her.

"Coach Sylvester's taken my high pony. If I can't have a high pony, I don't want hair at all." She said, shrugging and trying to get the razor from Kurt again.

"NO!" Everyone shrieked and Kurt stuffed it into his own bag just as the bell rang.

Kurt followed Brittany out, seeing Jacob Isreal practically running her over with question after question. He groaned and stopped at his own locker, watching the scene unfold.

"Leave me alone, JBI!" Brittany slapped the microphone out of her face, but Jacob didn't let up.

"What's going on in your head right now?!"

"Leave me alone JBI!" Brittany pushed him away roughly.

"What are you thinking?!"

" _NO COMMENT_!" Brittany shrieked as she smacked him with her umbrella. " _LEAVE ME ALONE_!" She hit him until he was on the floor. Pictures were being taken, people were yelling and running around.

"Should we, like, do something?" Kurt asked slowly. Tina shrugged.

"Nah. He deserves it." She said simply.

"No, I mean about Britt's downward spiral. I don't think the excellence of Brittney is helping her this time."

"She probably misses being in the spotlight, since she isn't in the Cheerios anymore." Artie said, flinching when Brittany accomplished a nasty blow to JBI's head. "Maybe we should give her that back."

* * *

"Everybody, gather around, please. We need to do this before Britt gets here." Kurt called. Everyone looked up at him.

"This is officially a britt-vention." Artie said. "Brittany needs to be in the spotlight again. It's probably what she misses from the Cheerios."

"So, we give her a solo?" Sam asked, leaning against the piano.

"The lead at the pep rally." Kurt said and Tina blanched.

"But Kurt, that was _your_ spot, you earned it!"

Kurt shrugged. "I'll get other spots. Britt needs this."

Just then, the door opened, and Brittany walked in, sitting in her usual seat. Everyone turned and stared at her, unsure who should speak first.

She stared back at them for a full minute, before pulling out her phone. "Kiki, why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because they're jealous fools." An electronic voice responded.

"Who's Kiki?" Tina asked slowly.

"Kiki is Siri's super smart, older cousin, who's jealous of how famous Siri is." She responded, shrugging. "She lives inside this super cheap phone that I found on the floor at the laundromat."

"What size coffee is that?" Sam asked, frowning. Kurt then noticed the very large, very sad coffee Brittany had in her hand. It looked to be about a gallon.

"Kiki, what size coffee am I drinking?" Brittany said into her phone.

"You are drinking a settenta; eighty ounces of espresso."

 _Eighty ounces?!_

Kurt exchanged a look with Artie, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open, as Brittany continued her conversation with the computer. "Thank you Kiki. You're the only one that understands me now that Santana is gone and too busy for me."

An awkward silence filled the room, of worried glances and quiet questions of who'll say something first.

Finally, Joe did.

"Brittany, we're worried about you." He said, his voice full of care.

"We know how hard it must've been to get kicked off the Cheerios. We want to help you get back on your feet." Kurt nodded, looking at the other glee club members for support. "You should be the lead performer at the pep fest this Friday." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"That's great." Brittany smiled happily. "But there's only one problem, I'd have to lip sync."

"We... Don't lip sync in glee." Kurt frowned, shaking his head.

"Well. My voice is too weak to sing live, in front of everybody. I've been up every night this week yelling at the shrubs in my yard that've been making fun of me." She argued.

"This sounds like a terrible idea." Artie said, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"We'll record the song in advance." Brittany continued persistently. "I'll choreograph an amazing routine, and I won't have to worry about anybody running out of breath. Mr. Shuester will never know the difference."

"Britt-" Sam started, but he was cut off.

"Lot's of performers do this now. It works, it really does."

"Britt, we-" He sighed. "I mean, it's one performance, to help Brittany on her feet, right?" He whispered to Artie, who shrugged.

"I... I mean, it couldn't hurt?"

"Kiki, is it a good idea for me to lip sync at the pep fest?" Brittany asked her phone again.

"It is not a good idea." The phone responded, and everyone nodded, glancing at each other. "It's a great idea."

The bell rang and everyone just groaned, standing and exiting the classroom.

"So... Guess we're lip syncing at the pep rally." Kurt frowned down at Artie, who just shook his head.

"Honestly, if we get good at it, it's for the greater good. For Brittany."

"For Brittany." He agreed.

* * *

"Hey." Sam leaned against the locker beside Kurt's, watching as the shorter boy collected his book. He met his gaze and offered a friendly smile.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"So, like, Blaine is in New York..." He said, biting his lip softly.

"Yes?"

"And, like, are you two still... A thing?"

Kurt frowned and tilted his head, laughing confusedly. "Of course, Sam. Of course we are. Why?'

Sam sighed softly, a look that was almost... _Disappointment?_ flickering through his eyes before he shrugged. "No reason."

Kurt watched in puzzlement as the blonde walked away from him.

What the hell was that?

* * *

"God, I don't want to do this." Artie complained, rolling after Kurt. He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, well, we kind of have to. Brittany won't have it any other way, and she's gone off the deep end. We should give her this, just this once, and then vow to _never_ do this again."

"Guys, I'm nervous." Tina looked up at Kurt, frowning and clutching her stomach. "You're the New Rachel, how could you let this happen?"

Kurt blanched. "Me?! This was a mutual agreement!"

"-nd now, without further ado, it's time for the performance."

"Figgins is announcing us. Places!" Unique shouted, and everyone scurried to their spots.

"Britt, shouldn't you be warming up? Or stretching? Or something?" Sam stared at the blonde, who was hunched over in the corner, shoving cheese puffs into her face.

"Do you need a baby wipe? You have Cheeto face. And Cheeto hands." Tina asked, her voice tinged with anger.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"-my honor to introduce, McKinely High's New Directions!" Figgins finished in a monotone voice. Kurt just sighed, willing himself to calm down and not worry about Brittany.

There was sparse applause and the curtains opened, Brittany mouthing her opening line and then everyone turning around.

 _"It's Brittney, bitch."_

To Kurt's horror, Brittany had a sixteen-ounce bottle of orange soda hugged to her body, as she lazily moved through her dance routine.

 _"I see you._

 _And I just wanna dance with you."_

She watched the other New Directions, trying half-heartedly to copy their movements, giving up and simply walking around the stage, almost boredly.

 _"-display of affection_

 _feels like no one else in the room but you._

 _We can get down_

 _Like there's no one around_

 _We keep on rockin'"_

Brittany started eating in the middle of the words, shoving cheese puffs from behind Artie's chair in her mouth as everyone else danced around her, giving and exchanging horrified looks.

They were screwed.

 _"Cameras are flashin'_

 _while we're dirty dancing._

 _They keep on watchin'_

 _Feels like the crowd is sayin'_

 _Gimme gimme more (more)_

 _Gimme gimme more."_

Kurt caught Mr. Shuester's eye for half a second, his heart dropping at the horrified look on the teacher's face.

Suddenly Kitty stood in the crowd, pointing accusingly at the group on the stage. "They're lip syncing!"

The students cried out in outrage, booing and hissing. The team continued to attempt to dance, Tina glaring at Brittany like she wanted her to drop dead there and then.

 _"They want more?_

 _Well I'll give em more."_

Finally, everyone besides Brittany retreated to the corner of the stage, staring at horror, until finally Sam and Kurt ran forward, yanking the curtains shut as Brittany collapsed in a pile of cheese puffs.

* * *

"In the fifty-eight year history of the William McKinely High School Glee club, there has _never_ been _such_ _a debacle_!" Mr. Shuester shouted at them, later that day, in the choir room. Kurt sunk in his seat, staring guiltily at his lap as Artie and Sam mirrored his actions on either side of him.

" _We. Do. Not. Lip. Sync._ Ever!" He shouted, hands on hips. Kurt had to admit, Shuester could be scary if he really wanted.

"We're sorry, Mr. Shue. We were just trying to help Brittany out..." Sam said, managing to meet the teacher's eye, only to quickly look down again.

"Lip syncing is the equivalent of _blood_ _doping_ in professional sports!" He continued angrily, not listening to Sam. "Every gain we've made in the last three years has been wiped out! And I'm not talking about our reputations here at McKinely, no. If the National Show Choir Board got any whiff of this, we could be _barred_ from competing." He stared at his students seriously. "What do you have to say for yourself, Brittany?"

Everyone turned to the girl in the front, who sat there quietly for a moment, then shrugged.

Uh oh.

"To quote the legend herself, _'If I met me, I would say a quick hello, and then think I was a really nice girl.'._ "

Shuester blinked, opening his mouth to speak, but Brittany stood, interrupting him.

"And I resign from glee club effective immediately."

And with that, she walked amply out of the choir room.

* * *

"Do you think I'm being too honest?" Rachel sighed at Blaine from the other side of their apartment, standing in front of a big, painted heart with the word ' _FINN_ ' inside.

Blaine laughed slightly and sighed, leaning against the wall and shook his head. "He hasn't called you because he loves you, Rach. He's giving you the space you need."

"I know..." Rachel sighed softly. "It's just... So much space all at the same time, you know? It's just starting to feel like severe loneliness."

"You know the only cure to loneliness?" Blaine asked, straightening up and walking closer to his friend. "Cake."

Rachel gasped. "Cake!"

"There's an Italian bakery down the street. I can go get us some?" He laughed slightly at his friend's persistent, excited nodding.

"Yes, yes please Blainey."

He walked over to the door, but before he could open it, there was a light knocking. He paused before rolling the door open, to find a very lost looking, very hot man.

"Why, _hello_ there." He said, his voice dropping low.

"Hey, uh, I'm Brody."

Blaine smirked. Oh, that Brody.

"I'm Blaine."

Brody looked past Blaine to Rachel, who walked over shyly. "Hi..."

Blaine smirked even wider. "I was just gonna go get us some cake, so... I'll be... Like, forty five minutes. Exactly."

He winked and slipped past Brody, chuckling quietly to himself, and leaving Rachel to defile their apartment floor.

* * *

 **Sorry, I was going to finish the entire episode but my netflix suddenly stopped working? Also, I'm going to need a... Love interest. For one of the boys... So, if anyone could review OCs, I'll look through them and pick one for a... *Cough* pal. For one of the boys.**

 **F &F&R**


End file.
